One Week of Ouran
by AliceXInXWonderland
Summary: Misaki and Yukimura have been invited to Ouran for, you guessed it, a week! What happens during this week? Well Usui has somehow managed to attend this event as well adding on to the chaos. Who will fall for the so called 'demon president?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I thought this would be a cute compilation of one shots consisting a jealous Takumi Usui, and some very flirty hosts trying to make the Seika high pres feel welcome. I hope you enjoy!**

3rd Person

"Ah. President, it seems th-that someone from Ouran High would like to invite you to their school during club activities, it is Tamaki Suoh, son of the principle. H-he says he finds our school interesting!" Yukimura said quite scared to bother student council president Misaki Ayuzawa. She had just gotten done yelling at the guys on the baseball team about tracking in to much dirt after practice, they were now under the evil glare of the 'Demon President'. She however wasn't nearly as harsh on Yukimura and actually smiled when she noticed his presence.

"Ouran? You mean that rich school, like Miyabigaoki?" She asked and Yukimura nodded a bit more comfortable seeing as the president was being friendly towards him. Even though he wouldn't be yelled at unless he did his student council work wrong, and he had done nothing...yet.

"Yes, but they are even more well known and have bigger enterprises than the families at Miyabigaoki!" Yukimura stated, he made sure that he did background information on the school just in case the president had any questions.

"When do they want us to visit?" Misaki asked already thinking of the work she would have to finish early seeing as she couldn't say no to these kind of people. They are rather persistent and in turn would probably come visit Seika if she didn't visit Ouran.

"They were hoping you would attend Ouran for all of next week to get the full experience and to understand their way of life. They are rather gracious people." Yukimura said and smiled happily that Misaki was actually considering going. However Misaki was skulking as she heard they had invited her for the whole week, that meant she had only 4 days to get all of next weeks work done.

"Very well Yukimura, that means we have to get everything scheduled next week done this week, we must start now. Gather everyone and head to the Student Council room!" Misaki stated and Yukimura gave a small salute and said "yes sir!"

Misaki made her way to the SC room only to run into the playboy of the school who seemed to have a fan club, Usui Takumi. He casually leaned against the SC room eating a small lollipop and looked to Misaki like a lost puppy, however Misaki didn't notice the longing look and marched right up and confiscated the lollipop.

"Don't eat whenever you like! You aren't aloud to have food unless it's during lunch hour!" She stated and all Takumi could do was stare as she lectured him, then be pushed aside as she made her way to get into the SC room. He quickly followed so she couldn't close the door before he entered which she also lectured him about.

"You also can't just come in here whenever you feel like it!" She stated and took a seat at her special desk in front of the room. He leaned over and got somewhat close to her face with a small smile on his face and she turned beet red.

"But Misa-Chan would actually miss me if I weren't here...right?" He asked to answer his question she turned an even darker shade of red.

"Baka Usui!" She said and he smiled then took a seat on the desk. The SC meeting went well and they had actually gotten all three subject they needed to discuss the next week taken care of rather quickly it was only a 5-6 hour meeting. Then Misaki had excused the rest of the SC but she stayed to get work done and stubbornly Usui stuck around refusing to leave 'his Misa-Chan'.

*(hours) 1:30 Time put into paper work* time: 9:10pm

"So, I'm coming to Ouran right?" Usui asked suddenly out of the blue and Misaki stopped her writing to look up at Usui in surprise seeing as she believed he was no where near her and Yukimura when he told her about Ouran. He smirked at her cute shocked facial expressions and couldn't help but stare which made her cheeks turn a light pink color.

"Why do you want to go? Baka Usui! You aren't even allowed to go!" She stated and he chuckled lightly.

"I could convince the principle. Plus... I'll follow Misa-Chan anywhere!" He said and smiled a sweet sincere smile causing Misaki to turn a bright red.

After another half an hour of work and it was officially 9:40pm Usui walked Misaki home causing lots of blushing and he even included a small goodnight kiss on the cheek which made her squeal in surprise and run into her house. He had chuckled and he even had a slight pink on his cheeks before he started the long walk that was worth the reaction he got from his Misa-Chan.

What he didn't realise is soon he wouldn't be the only one to get this reaction from her...

**Okay! I know it's short but I think you'll really like this story! No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here we go with chapter two.**

Four days past like any other four days, the SC had its troubles and the Demon pres was acting as usual, though slowly you could tell she was becoming nicer and more understanding. The population of girls was nearly up to 50% though so it would be easier for her. Guys especially started to notice her change in attitude towards them and some even had fallen for the more feminine president, she even was left a love note in her locker one day.

Of course being the Demon pres who never really paid any attention to love affairs she didn't really understand why she had gotten one and believed it was accidentally placed in her locker seeing as it didn't say her name. It didn't say anybody's name though. She only kept coming up with excuses as to why it wasn't real like maybe it was a prank! Yes a cruel unusual prank!

However a certain Usui Takumi noticed everything as he watched his Misa-Chan everyday, he would never admit it but he was jealous and hated the way guys were looking at her. Not to mention Shitani (yes I did that on purpose)was getting closer to her everyday because she now tolerated his presence and even allowed him to do certain things for her. He had to keep reassuring himself that it was only out of pity even though he wasn't exactly certain that was why.

Today was Monday though and Usui was rather glad, well more like completely relieved, that it was seeing as at lunch his Misa-Chan, Yukimura, and himself were leaving Seika for a whole week and they were going to be surrounded by rich snobs. You may question why this is good but Usui knew that rich snobs would shun Misaki even though she will be the prettiest girl in the school. He didn't believe any girl was prettier than his Misa-Chan and nothing could ever change that opinion of his.

"Good afternoon Misa-Chan~!" Usui said in a sign song voice which made Misaki tense slightly.

"Baka Usui! I told you to stop calling me that!" She said while blushing lightly.

"But I can't help it, you're just to cute." He said innocently and made puppy eyes again. This time Misaki had noticed though and made a confused sound while she gave him a funny look.

"What's with that puppy look?" She asked and he once again acted innocent and pretended he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about Misa-Chan?" He asked and she sighed in a stressed manner.

"Nothing." She replied, _with how much work I've been doing I must be stressed to the point of loosing my mind._

"come on Misa-Chan, let's go have lunch with Yukimura!" Usui said and grabbed Misaki's hand and started walking towards the cafeteria. Misaki was blushing dark red as the other students watched them pass.

"Baka Usui. Let go of my hand!" She tried yelling but she was so flustered it was barely louder than a whisper. Secretly Usui was glad she was still fighting him even if it wasn't as much as before, it meant she wouldn't give into someone else's charm easily.

Soon they had finished lunch and the three were off, they were being picked up by a limo sent by Tamaki Suoh. What they hadn't expected was him being in the limo while they were being picked up. Tamaki stood at least 6 foot tall and wore black dress shoes, brightly blue colored pants, then a white button up shirt with a black tie with a blue blazer over. He had spiky blonde hair a little lighter than Usui's and he had bright violet eyes full of love and caring.

"Hello, I'm Suoh Tamaki, please just a dress me as Tamaki. I am so glad you took me up on my offer to come spend a week attending Ouran!" He said in a gentlemanly fashion then paused to shake everyone's hand quiet enthusiastically. Then when he got to Misaki he paused and stared a moment to long which made Usui become aggravated slightly.

"You must be the wonderful Misaki Ayuzawa I have heard so much about! You are even more beautiful than the transfer had described you! It's an honor to finally meet you." He said then took Misaki's hand and kissed it ever so gently then delicately placed it back at her side. Misaki was so shocked she didn't really know what to do and she didn't want to go 'demon president' on the person who had so graciously invited them to attend their luxurious school.

"Ah... thank you Tamaki, you are too sweet!" She said and at this point Usui was about to choke out the blonde bimbo who had so unceremoniously touched HIS Misa-Chan.

"Right this way malady!" Tamaki said and Misaki being to polite to new kind people allowed him to open the door for her. He was about to slide in next to her but Takumi stood in his path then gave him a warning look before sliding in next to Ayuzawa. Yukimura hadn't caught on to the tense atmosphere and quickly followed right after Usui leaving Tamaki the last outside. He was rather confused by these people, but he loved commoners all the same. He slid in next to Yukimura and the driver closed the door for him then quickly resettled behind the wheel and began their descent to Ouran.

"I don't mean any disrespect but from what I understood I was told only Seika High's student council President and Vice President were to be coming. Who, may I ask, are you?" Tamaki asked Usui and he smirked at the idea of openly stating 'Misa-Chan's Boyfriend who follows her everywhere!' But he didn't because he didn't want to embarrass the pres...yet.

"I am simply good friends with Misa-Chan and Yukimura, I don't really have any other friends so if I hadn't of come I would have been lonely. I talked with the principle of our school and he thought it fine." He said casually but Misaki had lost him at Misa-Chan.

"I told you Usui, stop calling me that!" She said in a tone that she hoped showed her killing intent towards him. Usui inwardly smiled triumphantly that he got such a reaction from her and it still bothered her after so long.

"Right, well the more the merrier I suppose. It seems we have arrived! Come, it is nearly club activity time." He said then quickly slid out of the car, any faster and you'd think he had fallen out. The three Seika students didn't follow quite as fast but had to go faster than normal due to their guides sudden hyper exterior.

"Here is where we eat our meals and the salad bar is always open for snacks in between classes. Because you are my guests you will be served lunch free of charge." He stated then he continued to show us where our classroom was, the students in the class weren't paying any attention to the teacher. Misaki found this aggravating and felt like yelling at them but they weren't her classmates.

"Oh and while we are here that is Kyoya, he is my clubs main and only fund director." He said and pointed to a boy just as tall as himself with slicked back raven black hair with glasses and cold grey eyes. He also had a small black notebook that sat on his desk closed so it was obviously not for notes.

"Now we shall head to my other friends classroom, they are rather loud and annoying and don't be to surprised if they don't consider your personal space." Tamaki said sheepishly and Misaki became skeptical and slightly worried she made a mistake by agreeing to come here. They soon made it to another classroom where the students again weren't paying any attention to the teacher.

"Ahh Tamaki Suoh, what brings you to our class?" Asked the teacher and only when she talked did the three Seika students look at her. Yukimura had sweat dropped and he looked scared, Usui looked annoyed, and Misaki was confused and scared as well.

"Ahh! Misa-Chan! It's so nice to see you again! Are you going to be in my class?! Oh that would be great!" She started to run towards Misaki and was about to squeeze her when Usui forcefully stopped her.

"Maria-Sensei! When did you start working here?!" Misaki asked and Maria winked at her.

"As soon as I found out you were going to be here for a week I took a teacher transferring course and I'm going to be here all week as well! Isn't that great?" She asked and this time managed to get around Usui and hug Misaki.

"Maria!" Usui said sternly then pried her off his Misa-Chan.

"You are supposed to be a teacher, you shouldn't do this in front of your students!" He said sternly once again and then put as much distance between her and Misaki.

"Your just jealous Usui-Kun but I suppose you are right..." she replied and sighed in defeat then took her place back in front of the class just as the bell rang. Some of her students bolted from the class not wanting to stay in the awkward atmosphere, some slowly walked out trying to erase the memory of their teacher being to friendly to a student and a girl no less! Then there were the 20% of the class that were kind of just paralyzed in shock. Tamaki cleared his throat and they slowly made their way out.

Two ginger haired twins had stayed though, they absolutely couldn't leave when the boss was with such interesting people. They took the sides of Misaki pushing Usui away in the process and irritating him greatly.

"Hey boss, whose the new group?" Hikaru asked while examining Misaki closely on her left.

"And what's with the cheap uniforms?" Karou asked doing the same on Misaki's right. Though they were acting slightly cold towards the Seika group they were all to excited to get to know these people.

"Karou! Hikaru! Get to the club room!" Tamaki said sternly and the twins pouted but did what they were told knowing they would see the Seika group again shortly. Maria was the next to go.

"I'll see you later Misa-Chan! I hope your in my class! Usui-kun, don't touch my sweet dear Misa-chan!" Maria yelled as she ran down the hall towards the teachers lounge as students looked at her bewildered.

"Well now that afternoon classes are over we should head to the club room. Come this way please." Tamaki said quite awkwardly then led the three Seika students to Music room 3 where things would change for better or worse. It depends on who you ask.

"Here we are. Give us five minutes!" Tamaki said enthusiastically and quickly glanced at his watch. He then entered the room and left the Seika students outside, they were quickly surrounded by girls of the school who were giggling non-stop. Some even looked at Usui several times which made Misaki rather irritated. Finally five minutes of torture passed and two girls reaching around Misaki and opened the doors. Rose petals flew everywhere and they were momentarily blinded by bright white lights.

"Welcome"


	3. Chapter 3

Tamki's POV

"Alright men! I have invited two guests to experience the host club first handed and our fabulous school. I have hidden it from all of you so Kyoya couldn't learn everything about them before he met them. It makes everything more fun!" I said catching everyone's attention and no one seemed very impressed.

"Who are they Tamaki-Senpia?" Harsh asked and my eyes watered with tears of happiness and I grabbed her for a giant hug while spinning around.

"Thank you my daughter for asking! At least I know you care!" I said and then placed her back on her feet.

"My guests are from Seika High, a school that used to be all boys but now is Co-ed and after two years half the schools population is now almost 50% thanks to the schools amazing student council president Misaki Ayuzawa. She made the school better for girls and now there are lots at the school. Along with miss Ayuzawa is the vice president Yukimura and another young man has come along to, but I have not learned his name." I said and realized I hadn't introduced myself to him properly yet and don't know his name. In fact he actually avoided sharing his name on the way to Ouran.

"Anyway get ready! We are doing protocol #44 go, go GO!" I yelled and everyone started preparing and I made my way to the dressing room. I grabbed the costume labeled 44 and quickly changed. The Seika students were in for a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the other chapter was so short here is the next one.**

Haruhi's POV

I stood by the others in my costume as we waited for Tamaki to come out of the dressing room. Protocol 44 was a pretty big deal so he must really like these guests. We only ever dress like this at special events made by the club. We were all dressed in tuxedos and had our hair slicked back but a little messy. Tamaki finally walked out and took his spot in his throne just as the some of our regulars opened the door exactly on time.

"Welcome." We chorus and the ladies walked in and began going to a table they have an appointment to sit at today, later Kyoya would walk around and ask for names to make sure they really should be here. Then amongst the usual girls with big goofy yellow dresses was three new people who were dressed in normal commoner clothes as the guys would put it.

A cute girl with raven black hair and bright amber eyes, a tall blonde guy with dazzling emerald green eyes, and a guy with dark green hair who also had amber eyes. They were all dressed in similar outfits which was probably their school uniform, I would definitely choose theirs over ours any day.

They all portrayed different emotions, the tall blonde seemed extremely bored and acted as though he had something better to do. The green haired child like guy seemed nervous and kept glancing to the girl who didn't seem happy at all. Not only did she seem angry she looked confused and extremely disturbed.

"Please explain what kind of club this is." She said and I could tell she held hope in her eyes, probably hoping it wasn't as stupid as she already thought. I don't blame her, I thought the others were crazy for creating this club. I still think it is pretty pointless.

"Welcome to Ouran Highs one and only Host Club!" Tamaki said proudly and walked up to the girl and took her hand and kissed it. The blonde boy who was with her seemed to suddenly appear resentful.

"A Host Club?! Honestly what does there need to be a Host Club?! All you do is lead on poor innocent girls to believe you may truly like them! Think of their emotions!" The girl said and suddenly she wasn't so cute. (In a beauty way, Haruhi isn't lesbo)

"Ah, president! I thought we agreed you wouldn't do this here! This isn't our school we can't decide anything here." The child like green haired guy said and I felt the confused aura.

"But Yukimura! This is complet-"

"Prez..." The tall blonde used a stern voice and she looked greatly annoyed but puffed out a breath of air and crossed her arms across her chest. Then proceeded to take a deep breath and she magically changed into her previous state.

"Very well, please show us your excellent use of time to reduce stress for these lovely ladies." She said and my eyes were bulging, how can she do that so fast?

"First we shall do introductions!" Tamaki said and pointed in our general direction.

"Haruhi Fujioka! Mori and Honey senpia! Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin! Kyoya Otori! And I have already introduced myself but I am Tamaki Soha." He Tamaki said very briefly (sorry I don't remember how to spell the last names right, they won't come up often so bare with me)

"It's nice to meet you all! I am Seika High School student council vice president Shoichiro Yukimera. Thank you for your most pleasant welcoming!" The green haired guy said and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. (HaruhixYukimera?)

"Hello, I am student council president of Seika High School Misaki Auyzawa. I am grateful for your invitation to experience the prestigious upper class schooling." The girl said giving off a confident aura.

It was silent for a few seconds and Misaki turned to the blonde glaring slightly at his bored expression as he zoned out. She elbowed him and he looked down at her curiously.

"Introduce yourself baka!" She said sternly and he smirked turning his attention onto our general direction.

"I am Usui Takumi, a nobody from Seika High School who stalks Misaki Auyzawa and am proud of it. If I hadn't of come with my Misa-chan I would have been lonely all week and possibly I might not have survived." He said casually all the while smirking.

I felt my jaw drop fully comprehending exactly what he had said. I glanced around the room to find the guests staring at Takumi with tears either in their eyes or streaming down their faces.

"That was beautiful!" One guest yelled and that seemed to snap the others out of it as well, they began to surround Takumi which seemed to bother Misaki. Takumi looked annoyed and like he wanted to push them away.

"Usui Takumi! You will be a Host here for the whole week!" Tamaki suddenly yelled pointing one finger at Takumi which made all three Seika students pale.


End file.
